


Jet Black Hearts 3.11: Kath Hasselback

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Kath never found him.(Hasselback's daughter wasn't named, so I gave her an adaptation of the actor's name.)
Series: Jet Black Hearts [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 3.11: Kath Hasselback

**Author's Note:**

> Set around 3.11, "Mystery Spot."

Thing was, Kath used to be embarrassed about her dad's work. Dexter Hasselback, formerly a respected journalist, now turned professional skeptic.

She'd wanted to follow in his footsteps. When her colleagues at the _Sentinel_ teased her about _The Hasselback Report_ , she'd told them it was a hobby that had randomly become popular. 

The next Thanksgiving, Mom made them stop arguing about climate change. They moved on to astrophysics. She'd call him a laughingstock and a smug asshole. That was the last thing she had said to him before he disappeared.

When she got back to work, a couple months later, they put her on the crime beat. She never left.


End file.
